Everything
by Karla Masen'Cullen
Summary: Bella cansada de los celos de Edward decide dejarlo... Pero el no esta dispuesto a perderla por lo que decide prepararle una sorpresa para recuperarla ¿Ella lo perdonara? TH One-shot


5 años, 5 años de novios tirados a la basura por mis celos idiotas, si, por mis celos idiotas perdi a la persona mas importante para mi.

Pero no me iba a dar por vencido , necesitaba recuperarla, necesitaba a mi otra mitad, a mi luz, mi vida, mi alma, mi todo. Tenia un plan pero necesitaba la ayuda de Alice para poder organizar todo para Bella mi angel por toda la vida y lo que haya después de esta, Alice es la hermana de Bella, ella dice que Bella y yo estamos predestinados y que tenemos que estar juntos.

En ese momento estaba en mi Pent-house en el centro de Nueva York , asi que decidi llamar a Alice para empezar a preparar todo porque no veía el momento de volver a ver a mi angel, tenia una semana que no la veía y siento que estoy muriendo lento. Le envio flores todos los días rogando su perdón pero ella no se cede en nada, por lo que era hora de aplicar mi plan.

Tome mi celular de la mesita y marque el numero de Alice

Hola? - contesto una Alice muy entusiasta.

Hola Alice

Espera un momento – escuche la voz de Alice diciendo que era Jasper y que iria a hablar a su cuarto.

Ya ahora si – me dijo Alice

Estabas con Bella cierto?

Si Edward, lo que sucede es que ella esta sufriendo mucho en estos momentos por el rompimiento y esta bastante mal.

Me maldije internamente, había hecho sufrir a un angel pero aun asi estaba dispuesto a todo por recuperarla.

La entiendo Alice yo estoy igual o peor siento que cada minuto que pasa estoy a punto de morir por ella.

Lo siento Edward – dijo ella en tono triste.

Pero para eso no te llamo, te llamo porque tengo un plan perfecto para hacerle un sorpresa a Bella y pedirle perdón.

Cuando Alice escucho lo de la sorpresa pego un gritico y me tuve que alejar el teléfono del oído porque sino quedaba sordo. Le conte todo lo que tenia planeado y le encanto el plan me dijo que me ayudaría a llevarla al lugar a las 8pm.

Compre todo lo que necesitaba y prepare casi toda la sorpresa. En la noche tome mi guitarra y comencé a escribir una canción que tenia rodando en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo pero no me había puesto a componerla solo tenia una parte de la letra pero cuando lo hice todo fluyo y se creo prácticamente sola. Eran ya la 1 de la mañana cuando termine de arreglar la canción para la sorpresa de mi Bella, mr fui a dormir ya que el cansancio me estaba pasando factura.

Al dia siguiente me desperté de muy buen humor pero un poco tarde, luego de tomar el almuerzo y arreglarme subi a la azotea para terinar de arreglar todo y que todo quedara perfecto, termine alrededor de las 5 y baje de nuevo a mi apartamento, prepare la cena que compartiría con Bella, cuando vi el reloj me di cuenta de que eran las 7:15 por lo que tuve que apresurarme a bañarme y vestirme, me vesti con un traje negro y una camisa azul oscuro con los primero botones desabrochados. Subi con todo a la azotea y termine de acomodarla.

Mientras esperaba aprecie la vista que me ofrecia la azotea de Nueva York era increíble como se veía la ciudad de noche desde ahí. Escuche como se abria la puerta y el corazón se me acelero de inmediato cuando ve di la vuelta estaba mi angel con un hermoso vestido azul, acompañada de alice que me guiño el ojo y se retiro dejándonos solos.

Alice quitame esto de los ojos – dijo Bella un poco angustiada.

Alice no esta - le susurre en el oído

E… Edward - tartamudeo ella.

Le quite el pañuelo del rostro y cuando vi sus hermosos ojos chocolates me perdi profundamente en ellos me separe de se lado y tome la guitarra y comencé a tocar las primeras notas de la canción.

You´re a falling star, You´re the get away car.

You´re the line in the sand when I go too far.

You´re the swimming pool, on an August day.

And You´re the perfect thing to see.

And you play your card, but it´s kinda cute.

Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do.

Baby don´t pretend, that you don´t know it´s true.

Cause you can see it when I look at you.

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times

It´s you, it´s you, You make me sing.

You´re every line, you´re every word, you´re everything.

You´re a carousel, you´re a wishing well,

And you light me up, when you ring my bell.

You´re a mystery, you´re from outer space,

You´re every minute of my everyday.

And I can´t believe, uh that I´m your man,

And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.

Whatever comes our way, ah we´ll see it through,

And you know that´s what our love can do.

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times

It´s you, it´s you, You make me sing

You´re every line, you´re every word, you´re everything.

So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La

So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times

It´s you, it´s you, You make me sing.

You´re every line, you´re every word, you´re everything.

You´re every song, and I sing along.

Cause you´re my everything.

yeah, yeah

So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La

So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La

Cuando termine de cantar la canción regrese a su lado y con mis pulgares limpie suavemente las lagrimas que corrian por su mejilla.

Amor pordoname se que a veces exagero demasiado con los celos y muchas veces me sobrepaso pero es porque te amo , te amo con toda mi alma, te amo mas que a mi vida y por eso soy asi, no te quiero perder "cause you`re my everything" (porque tu eres mi todo) como te dije en la canción por eso mis celos porque te amo y no te quiero perder.

Edward yo también te amo con toda mi alma y tu eres el amor de mi vida por eso no debes tener celos de nadie porque tu lo eres todo para mi y eso no lo va a cambiar nada ni nadie.

Me perdonas ?

Claro que si mi amor!! – dijo Bella con una sonrisa radiante

La atraje poco a poco hacia mi y nos fundimos en un beso que sellaba todas y cada una de las palabras que nos acabamos de decir y eso beso significaba un te amo de parte de ambos.

Cuando nos separamos por falta de aire le señale la vista que teníamos enfrente pero lo importante de esa vista es que con las luces de los edificios que estaban cerca logre formar "Casate conmigo" y se leia completamente desde ese punto por eso hice todo en la azotea. Saque de mi bolsillo la cajita de terciopelo negro que contenía un anillo que había pasado de generación en generación en mi familia y mi mama me lo dio a mi para que se lo diera a la persona especial que robara mi corazón y esa persona la tengo entre mis brazos en este momento.

Le puse la cajita frente a ella que estaba derramando lagrimas pero tenia una sonrisa risueña en su rostro.

Bella quisieras ser mi esposa??

Si Edward si quiero ser tu esposa!! – Dijo y me abrazo fuertemente.

La tome por el rostro y volvi a juntar nuestros labios sellando asi la promesa de que dentro de poco uniríamos nuestras vidas para siempre.


End file.
